


An Unlikely Pair

by Paia_Loves_Pie



Series: MystradeStoryTime [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter References, M/M, MystradeStoryTime, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paia_Loves_Pie/pseuds/Paia_Loves_Pie
Summary: Greg and Mycroft always get ready together in the morning, but today Greg notices something out of the ordinary.Originally posted on Twitter for a friend.





	An Unlikely Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoomhum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoomhum/gifts).



Something niggled at the back of Greg's brain. Mycroft always looked sharp. Watching him get dressed every morning was a treat, an insight into Mycroft's expectations of the day. Red ties were reserved for Mycroft's power days, when he had lots to do and wanted to keep his meetings short. Paisley when he was whimsical (rare). The black onyx cufflinks when he was anticipating a fight. The light yellow waistcoat for days he wanted to seem unimportant, a more subtle approach to getting his way. But this new tie...green, with thin diagonal silver stripes, was unusual. It was more reminiscent of a University uniform than was typical. He'd never seen it before but it seemed familiar somehow...

Mycroft poked through his box of tie pins with focus before picking a pin from the back of the box with a delicate touch and fastening it neatly, a small silver squiggle down the front of the tie. 

Greg squinted. Was that? ...Nah. Couldn't be. But. He had to be sure. 

“Gorgeous, come here and give us a kiss before you go.” Greg sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, perching on the side and opening his limbs with a beckoning motion. 

Mycroft looked over and smiled at his lover, sitting in his underpants and waggling his hands and toes with a silly smile on his face. He was powerless to resist, and didn't bother to try. 

They kissed slowly, indulging for a moment. Greg snuck a hand up the front of Mycroft's tie and grasped it gently. He broke their kiss to inspect it closer. 

Then snorted. 

"Feeling crafty, today, are we?" He drew the man close again for another little peck, smiling against his mouth.

"I'm sure I've no idea what you're referencing," he said, tucking a tiny smirk in the corner of his mouth. He smoothed his tie and buttoned his waistcoat. A silvery grey today. 

"Alright, keep your secrets," Greg said, climbing out of bed and heading to the loo. "I'd tell you not to get caught, but. We both know you'll arrange things just as you like them, sneaky sod." 

"All for you, dearest."

Greg blew an air kiss with a wink, and shut the door behind him to shower and shave. When he emerged from the bath, Mycroft had already left for work, but as he exited the en suite, he saw that Mycroft had laid out a tie for him on the neatly made bed. A new one. 

Greg laughed to himself and got dressed, neatly knotting the yellow and black tie around his neck. The little badger pin settled proudly in front. 

An unlikely pair they were, but Greg wouldn't trade his Slytherin for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like snippets like this, check out the #MystradeStoryTime hashtag on Twitter, or the AO3 Collection: Mystrade StoryTime.


End file.
